


The Lonely Girl

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Isolation, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Missing Persons, Possible Character Death, Presumed Dead, Whumptober 2020, no goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Marianne had lost her parents at the age of fourteen. She was later adopted by Margrave Edmund, but kept to herself because she believed she's cursed.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 8. Where did Everyone go?“Don’t Say Goodbye”/Isolation
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Lonely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Yesterday's Whumptober Challenge.  
> Enjoy!

“Marianne, please be a dear and collect some peaches.” A middle-aged woman with lavender braided hair spoke to her fourteen-year-old daughter. “I’m going to make us some Saghert and Cream.”

The sky-blue haired girl named Marianne nodded at her mother before she grabbed a wicker basket and left her house. She travelled within the nearby forest to search for a peach tree. Before she could find one, Marianne had come across a Golden Leicester Sparrow. It appeared to have broken its left wing, and the concerned blue haired girl approached it carefully and knelt near it.

“Please don’t be afraid.” She said softly. “I’ll try to heal that wing for you.”

Marianne gently brought her hand close to the bird, as she used her white magic to heal it. The injury was slowly recovering and when it was fully healed, the bird flew away. Marianne looked up to it and smiled at how freely it soared. She stood up and kept watching until the bird was no longer in her view. Although still happy that she nursed the sparrow back to health, Marianne continued her exploration for a peach tree. She found four of them within the southeastern area of the forest. Marianne continued to collect the fruits she came for into her basket and started to head back to her home.

Before she could get there, she saw a dark malevolent power explode within the manor. Worried eyes dawned on Marianne’s face as she rushed over to her home to see what was happening. She searched the entire house while calling for her parents. The first area Marianne went to was the kitchen where she last saw her mother. All she saw was flour spilt all over the floor, and a splatter of blood near the area she last saw her mom. Scared as she was, Marianne ran into the lounging area where she last saw her father. The room was completely trashed with sofas broken in twos, bookshelves collapse on the floor with books scattered around, and splatters of blood everywhere. There was one lonely corpse on the floor, and it looked to be a cloaked figure with a bird-like masked on their face. Marianne placed both hands over her mouth and widened her eyes in shock. How did this happen? Where were her parents? Why was there a corpse in the middle of the lounging room?

“You there!” a man’s voice called out to her.

Marianne shrieked as she dropped the basket of peaches and turned towards the stranger. He was a man with slick brown hair and he wore worn a beige tunic.

“Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!” Marianne cried.

“I saw a malevolent power come from this vary house.” The stranger replied before he put a hand on his chin. “I also heard that this was the home of the family that carried the Crest of the Beast.” He rested his arm to his side. “Are you by any means related to that family.”

Marianne stiffened as she took a step back.

“I’m only asking in a research standpoint. Are you or are you not related to that family?” The strange man asked again.

Marianne still said nothing and took another step back. The stranger narrowed his eyes in suspicion and advanced closer to her.

“If you’re not going to tell me, then I’ll just have to examine you myself!” He determined.

Marianne continued to back away as the man got closer. Tension was building up within the teen. As the man kept advancing towards her, Marianne took one last step back while she cried, “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” before she ran away

Marianne bolted directly out of her house and kept going until she could no longer see it. She came into a nearby woods and panted after a long sprint. Marianne thought back to what had happened back at her home. A huge malevolent force, the disappearance of her parents, a corpse on the floor, how did that all happen? Marianne did not know, but she believed it had something to do with her. She always believed her crest was cursed and nothing good ever came from it. Marianne sat down near a tree, hugged her legs tightly, and began to weep. She was too upset to notice a sound of footsteps that came her way.

“Miss Marianne,” a gentleman-like voice spoke to her. “What in the blazes are you doing out here all alone.”

Marianne did not look up to her visitor, but she did reply with, “My parents had disappeared, and its all my fault.”

“Ah yes, I saw that malevolent force that happened within your house.” The gentleman replied. “But I doubt that has anything to do with you.”

“But what if it is?!” Marianne retorted with tears. “Nothing good ever came to me because I was born with this cursed crest! All I do is cause people misfortune! Why did the Goddess curse me with such suffering?”

“Oh, come now. Don’t keep beating yourself up because of your Crest.” The gentleman said before he squatted down to the teenage girl’s eye level. “I don’t believe you have anything to do with your parents’ disappearance. I’ll send my men to look into it, but I don’t believe it’s your fault.”

Marianne only partially looked up from her knees to see a middle aged, royal azure haired man with violet eyes. He was the Margrave of house Edmund and a distant relative to Marianne. The teenage girl continued to weep, but asked, “What am I going to do now, uncle? I have nowhere else to go and a strange man tried to examine my Crest.”

“I’ll take you in for the time being.” Her uncle stated. “As for that man, I won’t allow him to go near you.”

“But I’ll give you misfortune!” Marianne argued.

“I’m not afraid of that.” The Margrave replied. “I’m just worried about you getting hurt.”

Marianne ceased her tears but said nothing. The Margrave stood up to his feet and extended a hand towards the teen.

“Come now, I’ll bring you back to my castle.” He said. “I don’t want you moping around here on your own.”

Marianne did not say a single word, but she did reluctantly take the Margrave’s hand.

* * *

After Marianne was officially adopted by her distant uncle, she was told not to stray to far from the castle. The Margrave would only allow a selective number of individuals to interact with the teen. It was only because he cared for his newly adoptive daughter’s safety and would not allow any untrusted stranger to give her harm. Marianne on the other hand mostly kept to herself. She only interacted with others when applicable but preferred to be alone. Marianne still believed her Crest would cause misfortune, so she rather self isolate from people as much as possible. She still grieved about her parents’ disappearance and she wished she had a proper goodbye. Marianne prayed for their lives and asked the Goddess that they were in her capable hands. Nothing else was heard about her parents, so everyone in the Edmund territory presumed them dead. Throughout the years Marianne lived in the Margrave’s household, she became one of the loneliest people in all Fódlan, and yet she preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> The disappearance of the family could've been written better. I thought about changing it where Marianne woke up to find out her parents disappeared. But if she were in the same house at the time with her parents, wouldn't she be a victim too, because I doubt she murdered her family. But then again, I'm just assuming things.
> 
> I'll be posting today's Challenge right after this is posted. If you're interested, be on the lookout.


End file.
